fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Arita Tamiko
|katakana=萩村民子 |romaji=Arita Tamiko |image=Arita_Tamiko_Techno.jpeg |imgsize=247px |season=Techno Power☆Pretty Cure |age= 14 |birthday date=December 12 |gender=Female |hcolor=Pink (normal) Magenta & Green(cure) |ecolor=Pink |home=Hashirano City |relative=Hagimura Eiji (father) Hagimura Alena (mother) |appearance=TPPC01 |seiyuu=Hayami Saori |cure=Cure Techno |super= |tcolor=Pink |power=Technology }} '|萩村民子}} is one of the main characters of Techno Power☆Pretty Cure. Tamiko's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Technology. Her catchphrase is . Bio Appearance Personality Tamiko is a cheerful, shy and essentric. She is sweethearted, and doesn't really like other people fighting other ridiculous reasons. She is quiet and introverted and considers herself a pacifist. She is also a firm believer in environmental protection since everyday in the city, they are always cutting down trees. She always tries to find the best in people even if they are mean to her. Relationships :Nishihara Akina - The two have been best friends ever since they were younger. They rely on each other for emotional support and have gotten together through all hardships. :Elep - Elep supports Tamiko in anything she does and gives her advice when she needs it most. :Melep - Melep is sometimes bothered by Tamiko's methods of fighting and often tells her she has to start fighting physically. :Hagimura Eiji - Eiji is Tamiko's father. :Hagimura Alena - Alena is Tamiko's mother. Etymology : - means beautiful, manyhttps://www.babynames.com/name/tamiko : - means has, ownshttps://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=arita :Cure Techno is an abbreviation for the word technology, which means science or knowledge put into practical use to solve problemshttps://www.yourdictionary.com/technology History Meeting Elep One dayTPPC01 while Tamiko is in the library getting books, one book falls off the shelf. Tamiko picks it up. She turns to the book shelf and see a small squirrel-like creature in the place of where the book was. The creature seems to be eating paper which she tore from the book. She whispers to the creature and the turns around in shock and falls in Tamiko's bag. She tries to struggle out but gives up after a few seconds. Tamiko chuckles and pulls the creature out and ask her name. The creature then replies with "Elep~!". She then pulls out a cookie from her bag and give to her. The creature then nibbles it up and flies into Tamiko's bag. Later at Tamiko's house, The creature continues to eat cookies while Tamiko is doing her schoolwork. Tamiko finally closes her book and calls Elep over. She flies over and ask Tamiko what is wrong. Tamiko asks her where she is from and she tells her she is from the Cybergate dimension. She then tells Tamiko that she can take her there, but first they have to find Melep. Contacting Melep The same night, Elep tells Tamiko that they can contact Melep through dreams, but if Tamiko wants to see what's going on they have to conduct a spell, but there will be side effects. Tamiko agrees and Elep chants the spell. Immediately afterwards, Tamiko and Elep falls asleep. In the dream, Elep and Tamiko is calling out to Melep. Suddenly a ball shines and a creature appears. Elep flies over and hugs him. Melep rolls his eyes and removes Elep's arms from his torso. Elep asks him if he already found someone pure of heart. Melep nods his head and asks Elep if Tamiko is his new partner. Elep nodds and asks Melep where his location is but before he can answer, A flash of light appears and Elep and Tamiko end up back in Tamiko's room. Becoming Cure Techno The next morning TPPC02, When Tamiko arrives home from school, She goes to visit Akina, but a villain attacks them. Akina runs towards the villain, while Tamiko runs the opposite direction. She asks Elep what is going on. Elep tells her that she is the villain who is after her and Melep. Elep then tells her there is a way to stop her and she gives her the techno charm. She quickly teaches her to transform and how to attack. Cure Techno then defeats the villain and asks the other Cure who she is, but she disappears. Finding out Akina is a Pretty Cure After the battle, She detransforms and goes to look for Akina. She finally finds her and asks her where she went, but Akina gives her an excuse and rather tells her to go home. The next day at school,TPPC03 Tamiko decides to investigate why Akina has been acting so weird lately. During lunch hour, Tamiko stays in class and searches in Akina's bag. She finds Melep sleeping inside and wakes him up. Elep, who was also there, goes over and hugs Melep. He rolls his eyes. Elep finally let goes off him and asks him who his partner is. He tells them Akina is his partner. The same afternoon, Tamiko goes over to Akina's house and asks if she is also a pretty cure. After a long conversation, The two come to an agreement to work together and defeat Aoi. Cure Techno is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Tamiko. In order to transform, she needs her Techno Charm. Transformation : Tamiko presses the button on her charm and throws it in the air. It spins around fast until it becomes a portal. She jumps into the portal and a green background appears. Tamiko spins around until her dress, shoes and gloves appear. She flies around as her hair is lengthened and turn into different color. She jumps down on a pink stage and strikes her final pose. Attacks : - is Cure Techno's main attack that she uses to attack enemies. : - Techno's second attack Although she doesn't use it often. : - An attack which she uses alongside Cure Cyber to purify the tesaki. Trivia *Tamiko's birthday is on December 12th, making her star sign Sagittarius. *In the original idea, Tamiko's surname was supposed to be Hagimura. References Category:Techno Power☆Pretty Cure Category:Milky-Flight Category:Main Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Lead Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures